he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Rio Blast
Rio Blast is a fictional character from the popular Masters of the Universe franchise. He is a member of the heroic warriors, a cowboy warrior with an arsenal of laser guns and blasters built into hidden cavities within his chest and knees, which he unleashes upon unsuspecting opponents. He also carries a pack of blasters on his back, which he pulls over his head during battle to become a one-man army of laser blasters. Character profile Comics Rio Blast was introduced into the Masters of the Universe toy line in 1986. His first appearance is in the Mattel mini-comic "The Fastest Draw in the Universe!", which portrays him as an old friend of He-Man's, who, for added western stereotype value, is particularly keen on cooking chili. He makes a few cameos in the comic published by Star Comics, but only plays a major role in issue #4, Snakes Alive, where he is in a constant not-so-friendly rivalry with Snout Spout and is also shown to be deathly afraid of snakes -- which proves unfortunate, since this issue is also where the Snake Men are introduced. He also makes frequent appearances in the UK comic series by London Editions. These comics give him a background as a member of an alien law team called the Starband Marshals, from the world of Loredos. After being injured defending his world from Horde Prime, he was given his cybernetic modifications to save his life as well as enhance his battle skill. While working in an Astro-Jail, his world was hit by a meteor and destroyed, a chunk of the exploding planet hit him and knocked him towards Eternia. Believing that Horde Prime was responsible for the meteor, Rio joined the Heroic Warriors in the hope of striking back on Prime for the destruction of his homeworld. Four Horsemen Studios Rio Blast was included in Series 5 of NECA's Masters of the Universe mini statue lineMotU: Rio Blast review. On July 20, 2006 at the Comic-Con International in San Diego, the Four Horsemen announced the figure and revealed the prototype. The line is a continuation of the discontinued 2002 Mattel Masters of the Universe action figures also designed by Four Horsemen Studios, and is sculpted in a similar size and style. Rio Blast's appearance is more cyborg than the original toy's. Masters of the Universe Classics bio Real Name: Riolus Blast With the ability to transform from a normal warrior into an awesome arsenal of fire power, Rio Blast is in all ways the fastest draw in the universe. As the sole survivor of a group of heroic explorers from Loredos in a starband near Eternia, Rio ended up as the “law” in that lost frontier. Flung by a meteorb to the surface of Eternia, Rio allied himself with the renegade Masters of the Universe in their battle against evil. Rio Blast is nagged by the fact that he has left behind an untamed starband and he often champs at the bit to get back. He-Man promised to aid Rio Blast back home as soon as the warriors of Skeletor have been defeated once and for all. Rio Blast transforms into a one-man arsenal to get the drop on enemies! References Category:Heroic Warriors Category:Males